One fine day
by Ann Murry
Summary: A simple fishing trip for Doc and Festus turn out to be any thing but!
1. Chapter 1

Festus sat atop Ruth as Matt stood on the boardwalk below. "Now we just gonna be out at that Lake by the old Miller place if in you need me Matthew," he said as Doc poked his head out from under the cover on his buggy.

"Quit your jabbering already," he said impatiently. "And let's go. I could have been out there getting me some fish."

"Why you ol scudder," Festus said waving his arm. "You the one that had to take the time to make sure you had all them fancy poles and lines and feathery things."

"Flies, Festus," Doc yelled. "Their called flies! Now can we go?"

Matt chuckled. "Get going Festus before ol Doc has a heart attack," the Marshal said slapping Ruth on the rump. "Don't worry about anything here. You boys just have a good time."

"We'll do our best Matt," Doc yelled following the mule.

A few hours later, Festus climbed down off Ruth and looked around at the wide open grassy area, the grove of trees and the still lake. "Doc," he said as the old man joined him. "I believe this is going to be a good day."

"For once," Doc said swiping his mustache. "I agree with you Festus!"

"Let's set up camp," Festus said pointing to a grove of trees directly in front of them. "Right over ther then we can get us a mess of fish fer dinner."

(City of Hutchinson)

"Let's go Ned !" A burly man said while firing a revolver.

"Right behind you Frank!" The other, a much smaller man said. He followed the larger man out of the bank and into an alley where two horses waited.

After riding for sometime, the two man slowed down to see if they were being followed.

"I don't see no posse Frank," Ned stated watching the area behind them.

"I doubt you will," Frank replied lightening a freshly rolled cigarette. "I killed that Sheriff and you shot the Deputy. It'll take them awhile to get a posse together."

"Let's find some place to camp for the night," Ned said looking around.

"There's a lake not to far from here," Frank stated leading the way. "I remember seeing it on our way though."

(Dodge)

Kitty smiled as Matt stepped though the double doors of the Long Branch. "Evening cowboy," she said handing the large lawman a mug of beer.

"Kitty," he said tippin his hat and looking around. "Everything seems quiet here."

"Oh yes," she said with a grin. "Almost to quiet."

Matt chuckled at the secret joke between them. When ever Doc and Festus were out of town on one of their fishing trips it never failed for them to notice that things in Dodge were just to quiet without the constant bickering of the two friends.

"How about dinner tonight with me at Delmonico's," Matt said as Newly rushed in.

"Marshal," he said with a nod toward Kitty.

"What is it Newly," Matt said turning around.

"Telegram from Hutchinson," Newly replied passing the paper to the Marshal.

Matt read the telegram before turning back toward Kitty. "That dinner will have to wait," he said with a hardened jaw. Then turning back to Newly, he folded the telegram and put it in his pocket. "Saddle up our horses."

Newly nodded and headed out the door as Kitty sighed. "What is it this time Matt?"

"Bank robbers," Matt said slowly. "They killed the Sheriff and Deputy in Hutchinson. According to the telegram their headed this way."

"Please be carful Matt!" Kitty said gently as the lawman headed for the door.

(Miller's Lake)

Doc sighed contently as he pushed his empty plate away. "Now that was what I call a good meal!"

"Shore was," Festus replied. "Course fresh fish is alway the best, no matter how you git em."

"Now don't go tellin me," Doc complained. "That the fish you caught with that bamboo pole was better than mine!"

"Nah Doc," Festus said evenly. "Not better, they was just bigger don't ya see."

"Oh hush up," Doc said laying back.

"Doc," Festus said quietly as the old man sighed. "Did you really tell that crazy ol Doc Evans you was going to tear her apart?"

"Now who told you that," Doc said sitting up.

"Ms. Kitty done tole me," Festus said harshly. "Did ya really tell her that cause of me."

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I'm really not proud of that and Kitty should not have told you!"

"Ah Doc," Festus said gently. "I don't ever want you to go and do a thing like that cause of me!"

"Well Festus," Doc replied. "When you're in that kind of situation, you really don't know what your capable of, good or bad."

Festus sighed as Doc continued. "Now hush and let's get some sleep," he said laying back down. "We going to catch us some whoppers tomorrow."

"Yer right bout that Doc," he said laying back.

But it was a while before the hill man finally fell asleep. He just couldn't understand how Doc could get so riled up over something to do with him.

"Frank," Ned said leading his horse into a grove of trees. "Looks like someone already beat us to the lake."

"Ya," Frank replied watching the camp from a distance. "I see them."

"What you want to do," Ned said softly.

"Well," Frank said thoughtfully. "We could use some fresh horses.

"Let's see what they got," Ned said sliding down off his horse.

Frank followed and when they arrived at where Doc and Festus had tethered Doc's horse and Ruth, the two bank robbers liked what they saw and decided to take them.

Festus came up out of his bedroll, gun drawn as Doc's horse put up a fuss about being taken by a stranger.

"What is it?" Doc said peering into the darkness.

"Not sure," Festus replied slowly creeping toward the commotion. "Could just be one of them wild cats. I'll go check it out."

"Frank," Ned whispered and pointed as he seen Festus slowly making his way toward them.

"I see him," Frank said making his way around Festus until he came up behind him.

Lifting his gun high into the air, he brought the butt of it down onto the back of Festus head.

"Let's get out of here," Ned said leading the mule away as Doc stood up and started making his way toward them.

"What's going on out there," he said squinting. "Who's there! Why are you taking my horse!"

"Go Ned," Frank said drawing his revolver, he fired one shot toward the old man before jumping onto the back of the horse and riding away into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Festus moaned lightly as he opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, he got onto all fours and waited for the dizziness to pass before rising to his knees.

"Festus," Doc rasped from some distance away.

Festus looked around and suddenly realized where he was. "Doc," he yelled stumbling to his feet, he tore though the under brush and came upon the old man lying nearby.

"Festus," Doc said softly. "I thought maybe you were dead."

"Wal it would take more than them two horse thieves to do in a Haggen," Festus said falling to his knees next to the doctor.

It was only then that Festus saw the slick of blood across Doc's abdomen in the full moon light. "Ah Doc," he said fully realizing what had taken place. "You've been shot!

"There's nothing you can do," Doc sputtered. "Not close enough to Dodge and it's in the gut."

"What you mean," Festus said lifting the man's head into his arms. "I got to try Doc."

Doc smiled slightly at Festus never give up attitude but he knew better. Even if Festus could get him back to Dodge, the only person that could help him was Newly and Doc knew the young Doctor lacked the skill necessary to perform such a complicated procedure.

"Festus," Doc said slowly. "Now you listen to me. I want you to go back to Dodge."

"And leave you here," Festus said disgusted. "No way Doc! Now ya stop talkin like that cause no matter what! I ain't leavin you." Taking off the bandana from around his neck, he placed it in Doc's shirt and pressed it against the wound.

Putting Doc's head back down before he could protest, Festus stood up and looked around for the horses, he knew the thieves had to have ridden in on them.0

"I'll be right back," he said kneeling and putting a hand on Doc's.

Doc nodded as Festus moved from where the two men had been. First checking to the right, and then backtracking to the left, he finally happened upon one of the horses grazing in the grass.

Taking up the reins, he ran back to where Doc was leaned down. "I'm back Doc," he said. But the older man's eyes were closed and Festus heart stopped as he checked the doctor for a pulse. "You stay in the buggy now Doc," he said after finding the pulse. "I'm gonna hitch this here horse on yer buggy and bring you home."

Festus ran back to their camp, hitched up the old nag to Doc's buggy and then went back after Doc.

Putting his left arm under Doc's shoulders, he put his right arm under the Doctor's legs and then lifted the old man up and carried him to the buggy.

"Now you stay with me Doc," he said slapping the reins.

Matt and Newly slowed and check the road for tracks.

"I don't think they've come this way Newly," Matt said looking around.

"Marshal," Newly said pointing directly in front of them. "That looks like Doc's buggy."

"Ya," Matt said spurring his horse forward. "He's riding fast."

Galloping toward the buggy, Matt saw the driver wasn't Doc but Festus.

"Whoa," Festus said stopping the buggy as Matt and Newly slid off their horses.

"Festus," Matt said after seeing Doc slumped over next to the hill man. "What's happened?"

"He's been shot Matthew," Festus said as Newly lifted Doc's unconscious head, he checked for a pulse before pulling the bandana away, he looked up at Matt and Festus.

"Stomach wound," Newly said as Matt sighed and Festus continued. "A couple of yahoo's bush whacked us and took our horses."

"Newly, give your horse to Festus and take Doc back to Dodge," Matt said. "Festus, you come with me."

"Newly," Festus said letting the younger man climb in to the buggy. "You take care of him now, ya hear."

"I'll do what I can Festus," Newly said slapping the reins.

Festus watched the buggy until they were out of site as Matt turned in the direction Doc and Festus had come from. "Let's head back to your camp and see if we can't pick up there tracks."

"Alright with me Matthew," Festus said leading the way. "I want to find those two."

Newly stopped the buggy in front of Doc's office, climbing out of the buggy, a small crowd started to form. Kitty heard the commotion and stepped to the doors of the Long Branch to see what was going on.

"Sam," she yelled when she saw Newly struggling with Doc in the buggy.

"Newly," she said after racing outside. "What happened?"

"Doc and Festus were ambushed," he said as Sam helped him get Doc out of the buggy.

Carrying the doctor upstairs, they deposited him onto the exam table as Newly grabbed a pair of scissors and cut Doc's shirt off.

"Newly," Kitty said after he examined the wound.

"It's bad Ms. Kitty," he said looking at the red head and Sam. "I've never dealt with anything like this before, not without Doc."

"Newly," Kitty said putting a hand on his arm. "You've got to at least try." 


	3. Chapter 3

Festus led Matt back to where he and Doc had camped the night before. "Right here Matthew," Festus said bending down in the brush. "Ol Ruth's tracks go straight out that away," he said pointing directly south.

"Hard to say where they're headed," Matt said taking to his horse. "Let's follow these tracks and see if we can figure out where their going."

Festus climbed onto the back of the horse and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "You think ol Doc's going to be alright Matthew?" he asked innocently.

"I sure hope so Festus," Matt said remembering the large blood stain on the front of the old man's shirt.

"Sure hope we find them fellers," Festus said taking off to track his mule.

Matt's jaw hardened as he spoke. "So do I," he said following his deputy.

(Doc's Office)

"He's still bleeding bad," Newly mumbled as Kitty passed him several towels. "He told me to look for the difference between a normal bleed and a hemorrhage."

Taking a deep breath, he used one of Doc's own scalpels to make the wound in Doc's abdomen larger.

"Well," Kitty asked quietly.

"It looks normal," Newly said some what relieved. "I just have to remove the bullet and tie off the bleeders."

"That doesn't sound to bad," Kitty said not wanting to look at the wound.

"Damn," Newly said softly after examining the wound from the inside. "The bullet nicked his liver. That's why there's so much blood loss."

"Can you fix it?" Kitty asked as Newly reached for a needle and thread.

"I think so," he said as his forehead knotted intently.

The damage was limited to the bevelled portion of the liver and therefore it was possible to stop the bleed, if the bullet had penetrated the organ further, Doc would have already been dead. "That helped control the bleeding," Newly said pressing gauze against the sutured area.

"What about the bullet," Kitty asked worriedly. "Have you found it?"

"Not yet," Newly replied feeling for the projectile with trained medical hands. "Wait," he said reaching for Doc's bullet extractor.

Dropping the bullet into the basin in front of Kitty, he grinned. "Doc might want to see this when he wakes up."

Festus followed Ruth's tracks until they came to a fork. "Looks like they stopped here Matthew," he said looking the area over. "Why those horse thieves have doubled back on us."

"Looks like they're headed for Dodge after all," Matt said tipping his hat. "Let's get going!"

Festus climbed back into the horse as the two lawmen spurred their horses to chase them down.

(Dodge)

"How's he doing," Kitty asked handing Newly a cup of coffee.

"Pulse is getting stronger," Newly said pulling the stethoscope from his ears. "Respiration is good, he's just really weak from the loss of blood."

Kitty nodded as Newly took a drink from the coffee cup. "You know," she said taking a seat beside him. "You did a really good job in there. I think Doc owes you his life."

"I don't see it that way Ms. Kitty," he said bashfully. "I just did what Doc showed me is all."

"Well I do see it that way," she said patting the young man's hand. "You'll make as fine a doctor as Doc some day."

"Maybe even better," Doc rasped from the bed as Newly and Kitty both smiled.

"Why you," Kitty said and stopped. She could never really be mad at the man she treated like a father. "How long have you been awake."

"Long enough to hear you trying to replace me," he said in a soft whisper.

"Can't do that Doc," Newly replied checking the bandages around Doc's waist. "Your just to darn ornery."

Doc scaffold at the comment before speaking. "You've been listening to Festus to much," he rasped.

"Easy now," Newly said putting a hand on the older man's chest. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"And what else Doctor O'Brian?" Doc inquired.

"Slightly damaged liver," Newly said evenly. "Nothing that can't be fixed with plenty of rest."

"By golly," Doc said tiredly. "I thought, I was done for."

"You almost were Doc," Newly said suddenly more serious. "But Festus got you back just in time."

Matt and Festus stopped their horses in front of the jail and looked around. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary, Matthew," Festus said.

"Well I don't either," Matt said. "Let's see how Doc's doing and then we'll have a look around." 


	4. Chapter 4

Matt along with Festus met Kitty coming out of Doc's office.

"Matt, Festus," she said relieved that both were back.

"Kitty," Matt said tipping his hat slightly up. "How's Doc?"

Kitty smiled broadly. "He just came around a little bit ago. Newly did real good."

"Wal that there's great news Ms. Kitty," Festus said with a slight grin.

"Did you get who did it?" Kitty asked eagerly.

"No," Matt said some what disappointed. "Not yet but we will."

"You can guarantee that we will. Can I see ol Doc?" Festus asked as Kitty stepped aside.

"I don't think he'll know your there Festus but I don't think there's any harm in sitting with him," Kitty said as the hill man made his way to Doc's bedside.

"Festus," Newly said rubbing his eyes as he sat up from where he dozed next to Doc's side."

"Newly," Festus replied looking down at Doc's pale face. "How's is the ol scudder?"

"He's doing fine Festus," Newly replied evenly. "Thanks in part to you."

"Ah wal I didn't do anything Newly," Festus said quietly. "At least nothing more than anyone else would have did."

Newly nodded as Festus smiled once more in Doc's direction before meeting back up with Matt.

"Festus," he said heading down Doc's stairs. "I think we should start asking around and see if anyone's seen those two come into town."

(Bulls Head Saloon)

Frank and Ned sat at a table in the back of the Bulls Head Saloon and listened to the conversations around them. Leaving out, they headed to the livery. "It's a good thing we ditched that horse and Mule," Frank said getting on the horse he traded for Doc's.

"Ya and now we find out the old man was the town's Doctor and the other the deputy," Ned said with disappointment. "I guess that means the bank is out."

"Nah," Frank said leaving the livery and heading out of town. "It just means we need a diversion, something to keep the Marshal busy and I got just the thing."

(Jail)

Festus took a drink of coffee as Matt looked over the wanted posters.

"What about these two?" Matt said passing the poster over to Festus.

"That's them," Festus said pointing to the poster as Matt sighed.

"Frank Kelly and Ned Foster," Matt said evenly. "Those are the two men were looking for."

"That's them Matthew," Festus said looking over the poster again. "That their feller is the one that took ole Ruth," he said pointing out Ned.

"Well with night fall coming on," Matt said. "If they're in Dodge, its probably a sure bet that they may try and hit the bank tonight."

(Doc's Office)

Kitty balance a tray of food from Delmonico's for Newly and Doc as she walked along the boardwalk and crossed the street near Doc's office.

A shadowy figure in the alley suddenly turned as she neared and Kitty saw the shiny iron of a gun in the moon light.

Matt and Festus looked at each other for just a moment before racing for the door as a woman screamed.

Guns drawn they ran across the street as Kitty ran toward them the tray of food on the ground where she had dropped it.

"Kitty," Matt said as the woman fell into his arms. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said pointing into the alley. "A man with a gun was in the alley! I think he was going up to Doc's Office."

"Festus," Matt said. "Check the alley!"

Matt and Kitty bounded up the steps to Doc's office to find Newly in the back room checking on Doc. "Everything alright here?"

Newly nodded. "I heard the scream. What happened?"

"Oh I just dropped the tray...that's all," she said stepping out of the room as Newly followed.

"Doc's still out," Newly replied crossing his arms. "Now tell me what's really going on."

Matt explained the situation and revealed the names of the men Festus identified as the Hill man walked in.

"Nothin out ther Matthew," he said as Matt nodded.

"That's fine but I want you to stay here with Newly," Matt said as Festus opened his mouth to protest.

"But Matthew," he said waving his hands. "If in those two are thinkin on robbing the bank ain't ya gona need my help."

"Look," Matt said slowly. "I'm going to get Sam and Burke and a few of the other men to help me keep an eye on things in town. If Kelly and Foster are gunnin for Doc and you because you can identify them, then I would rather have you here out of harms way, besides with Newly tending to Doc your the only one that can head off trouble, understand!"

"Wal when you put it that away Matthew," Festus said slowly. "I'll stay here with Newly and ol Doc."

"Good," Matt said with a nod toward Kitty and Newly. "I'll be back in a little while to check on things."

After Matt left to go see about getting extra help, Kitty followed with the promise of bringing back another tray of food and Festus went in to see about Doc.

"Festus," Newly said placing a gentle hand on the deputy's shoulder. "Why don't you take the chair in the corner and get some rest."

"Can't Newly," Festus said quietly. "I have to be alert, just in case.

"I'm here Festus," Newly said. "Besides, it hasn't escaped my attention that you have a lump on the back of your head. Did you get that last night when Doc got shot?"

"Golly Bill Newly," Festus said. "I wasn't a bit worried bout me when Doc was a lyin there bleedin to death."

"Well, now I'm saying," Newly stated with a slight grin. "All is quiet so you can get some rest."

Festus nodded as he took the chair in the corner, Newly retrieved a blanket and covered the deputy with it. "If I need you, I'll wake you," he said as Festus closed his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Matt stationed Sam in the alley below Doc's office while Nathan Burke and a few of the towns other men watched the bank. Matt's steely eyes keep a look out on everything else.

Bounding up the steps to Doc's office, he nodded at Newly as he walked in. "Everything alright?"

"Just fine Marshal," Newly said. "Doc's still out but his vital signs are improving and I got Festus to get some rest as well."

"Good," Matt said tipping his hat up. "I'll be back later."

(Bank)

Frank and Ned watched from a distance as Burke and the others patrolled the area around the bank with rifles.

Stepping further into the shadows as Dillion came down the street, Frank nudged Ned and together they headed down the alley.

"What we going to do now Frank?" Ned asked after they had gotten out of hearing range.

"Give me a minute will ya," Frank said thoughtfully before turning back to Ned. "I know just what to do, come on."

Ned followed Frank silently though the alley ways as they came upon Sam making a round by Doc's office.

The barkeep nodded to Ms. Kitty as the woman passed by. "Everything quiet Sam?"

"Yes ma'am," he said smiling.

"Thanks Sam," she said heading up the stairs to Doc's office with a tray in hand.

Sam turned around as Kitty shut the door to Doc's office, a sudden sharp pain to his temple was the last thing he knew before he blacked out.

"You stay down here," Frank said. "Keep yourself hidden while I go up and get us a couple of hostages to bargain with."

"Good idea Frank," Ned said as the man slowly made his way up the stairs.

Kitty set the tray upon the table and handed a sandwich to Newly before looking around the office. "Where's Festus?"

"He's asleep in the back with Doc but I'm sure he could use something to eat if you want to wake him," Newly replied.

"Alright," Kitty said stepping into the room where Doc still unconscious laid peacefully in the bed.

Kitty reached out a hand to Festus arm just as the door to Doc's office flew open. "Don't move," Frank said gun drawn and pointed at an unarmed Newly.

Festus came up out of his seat, his gun drawn but stopped when Frank poked his head into the door way. "I'd put that away if I was you or this saw bones out here ain't going to see the light of day."

Festus looked at Ms. Kitty who nodded before he tossed his gun onto the bed where Doc was laid up.

"Now you two move out here with your friend," Frank demanded as Kitty and Festus moved slowly into the other room.

"Open that door and call that Marshal," he said pointing at Newly.

Newly opened the door and yelled for Dillion who heard the young man's calls from the block away where he had been patrolling.

"Newly," he said calling up to the man as he got to Doc's office and saw the door was open but no one was standing in it.

"Marshal," Frank said calling back. "I got me these three hostages up here and if you don't want to see nothing happen to them, you'll take my parter to the bank and let him get what he wants."

Ned came out of the shadows and disarmed Matt as Frank continued. "I'm serious Marshal," he said cocking his revolver. Looking from Newly to Festus and then to Kitty, he said. "I'm not above killin a woman Marshal!"

Festus put out a hand out and slid Kitty behind him as Matt yelled up. "Alright Kelly," he said. "We'll do it your way!"

But before Matt could take Ned to the bank, a shot from upstairs rang out which caught Ned off guard for just a moment and gave Matt the opportunity to sucker punch the man unconscious.

Bounding up the steps he walked in to find Frank dead on the floor and Doc slumped over in the door way of his room with Festus gun in his hand.

"Festus," Newly said holding Doc's head. "Help me get him back into bed!"

"Crazy ol scudder," Festus said lifting one side of Doc as Newly took the other.

"Who you callin crazy," Doc rasped as he and Newly deposited him back into bed.

"Wal I'm a callin you crazy," Festus said harshly. "You coulda done went and got yerself killed just now, don't ya see."

Doc scoffed before he replied. "Looks to me like you all were just about to get the same thing! So hush, all of you!" he said when Newly and Kitty started to protest. "And go away, let an old man sleep."

"Yes sir," Newly said satisfied that no further damage had been done, he ushered everyone out.

(Long Branch a week later)

"By golly that looks great Kitty," Doc said as the woman put a mug of beer down in front of him.

"Thanks Doc," she said smiling broadly at the older man. "I'm glad you felt good enough to come down and join us."

"Sure do," Doc said with a wink. "Thanks to the care I got from Newly."

"I didn't do anything special," Newly replied bashfully. "Your body did all the work I just helped it along."

"Well, I owe you some thanks," Doc said and looked around. "Speaking of which, I guess I owe Festus some to, where's he gotten off to any way?"

"Oh he said something about bringing back your poles and things from the camp," Kitty said as the hill man suddenly came though the double doors, touting about a dozen large fresh fish.

"Doc!" Festus said slapping the fish on the table. "Look what I done brung ya Doc!"

Doc looked up at Festus and swiped his mustache before rising from the table.

"Doc," Kitty said slightly concerned. "Where you going?"

"Back to bed," Doc said weakly as Festus followed. "You'll be happy to know I got em with your pole Doc!"

Doc waved his hand at the hill man as Festus smiled. "And I got ol Ruth and your horse to, they's in the stable Doc. Ain't ya happy?"

Doc stopped, turned and looked at the hill man. "Happy?" Oh sure I'm happy you got that mangy Jackass back and my horse but I ain't happy you took my poles which you say you can't get no fish with any how and came back with a whole mess of em and you did it all with out me!"

"But Doc," Festus said innocently. "You was laid up, what was a feller to do? They was just a jumping out of that lake just as pretty as you please."

Doc sighed as he turned and went though the double doors, Festus following, he continued to tell Doc how easy it was to catch the fish as Newly, Matt and Kitty laughed. 


End file.
